


奔向苍穹

by moleculesrar



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: RPS罢了RL文学，ZL文学，备胎文学雷文罢了基本法规则内快乐玩耍，以上都不是真的，请当原耽给小伙伴看的请勿尝试解码，感谢





	奔向苍穹

**Author's Note:**

> 出场人物：  
Luis  
Riccardo  
Reimund  
周  
名字就自己意会好了写法不同但都一个意思

中世纪德国。

他们带回奄奄一息的首席骑士，国王担忧又心痛的来到他身边搀扶他。骑士的项链断了，掉落在国王手中。这时，一袭黑袍的死神来了，首席骑士的保护者拔剑相迎。

黑屏。跳出这样一行英文字幕：「没人逃得过无常的命运」。

原来是家庭影院银幕上播放着旧好莱坞的黑白默片电影。

在黑暗的客厅里，Reimund按了暂停键。时针指向12点，是深夜。Reimund瘫在沙发里，爆米花的盒子、薯片的袋子已经空了。

「怎么是这种无聊情节啊？」Reimund抱怨着打开一袋新薯片。

如果Reimund不是忙碌的演员，他大概会做一个记者，并有时间兼职幻想一个爱情故事。

男主角在同性爱人同女友分手后，如同天神一般降临在爱人身边，给予爱人帮助和呵护，修复他的心伤，合作时同他坠入爱河，开船到南丫岛看日出，顺利掰弯他然后共度一生。

不过这样平淡的爱情故事，已经不被挑剔的当代观众所接纳。

所以，他想的故事就一定要是这样的：

前面就跟他和他钟爱之人一起演过的那部电视剧里有一集剧情差不多。快到千禧年时，叫Luis的演员因为不想结婚同女友分了手，因缘际会救了一名年轻的精英Riccardo，后来才知道，这名男子出身自这座不夜城的几大家族之一，和Reimund一样，家里都做地产生意。之前，Riccardo同父亲因为母亲去世的缘故，关系僵持，于是离开家门在生意场单打独斗。

Riccardo从泰国回来后，得了泰国当地的大师点拨，生意蒸蒸日上，蛇吞象的生意都做的顺风顺水。Luis这边便不太好，和女友分手心情糟糕，时常闷闷不乐，在转战电影行业的时期，也没什么好资源和机会。

得了空，Riccardo常找Luis。

Luis为人清清冷冷，通常不会理会这类人。Riccardo风流韵事上经验十足，把曾经在加州追女仔的招数都使出来，终于在几次后，被失恋困扰的Luis终于对他笑了一下。

Riccardo很是开心。送给他一条从泰国求回来的项链，说是之前去泰国见到大师，就已经为Luis求好了，就是没找到机会送他。这条项链有护身作用。Riccardo说：「Luis，这条项链就像我一样永远保护你」。

Luis把项链抓的紧紧的，再记不起女友的长相来。十几年，他把项链戴在脖子上，从没有摘下过。

千禧年的夜，Luis在酒店第一次被男人抱在怀里。在那之前他从来不觉得他可以喜欢男人。那晚他痛的轻轻喘，抓着床单身体紧张的缩着。Riccardo贴在他耳畔说，「我要你痛。痛了，你就会永远记住谁是你的第一个。」

同Riccardo讲好要忙几个月，因为Luis要去大陆拍电视剧了。Riccardo也在和一家大陆的公司谈售出股份的事，非常忙碌。

可谁都没想到，Luis在大陆病了一场。严重到烧至40度，差一点就死了。糊糊涂涂中，他一直抓着那条项链，喃喃「Riccardo会保护我」。过了许久，他苏醒了，奇迹般的康复。这期间Riccardo很是挂心，每天都打来电话询问情况。

Riccardo成功卖了股份大赚了一笔，Luis瘦了一圈回来了。

长久离别加重思念，Riccardo的生意越来越好，Luis也和他爱的越来越深。Luis之前困扰的关于电影圈资源的事情，Riccardo也为他顺利解决了。他在电影行业小试身手，之后几年大展宏图，无论是依靠Riccardo的影响力，还是他自己的努力程度，都决定了会走向这一地位，他更成了钟爱拍作者电影的暴脾气天才导演心中的缪斯。

有时，Luis躺在Riccardo怀里，享受人生中最快乐的那段时光。他们正青春，都在各自的行业里做足精英。

他们相恋第三年，也就是在2003年时，Riccardo决心进军娱乐事业，他在北京收购了一家主要做音乐文化的公司。在这之前，Riccardo只做过传媒，从未踏足过娱乐事业，为了给新公司造势，不喜欢唱歌的Luis答应同Riccardo的公司签约，让后者专门有机会找团队为他写情歌。Luis甜甜蜜蜜，像个小孩子似的开心的不得了，抓着Riccardo在维多利亚港奔跑，大喊「恭喜你！新公司大获成功！」。

耽搁了上年头，公司进入正轨。Luis终于放心，开始全神贯注投身于电影。

他们之后六年如一日，Luis游走于片场，Riccardo忙于生意应酬。彼此闲暇时就约见面，疯狂做爱，玩弄浪漫。直到09年，Riccardo的长子诞生了，Luis才知道，从来不止他一个。

那晚他们吵了起来。不过，Reimund想不出他们吵了些什么。

之后，Riccardo在电话里对Luis说，自己忙着陪女友和孩子，没什么时间和他再见面了。

时至今日，Reimund对这件突然发生的事已经记不太清，只记得有几年没联系的Luis突然打电话给他，一边哭，一边要见上一面。自千禧年从大陆回来，Reimund一直没有换过手机号码，总是在等Luis电话，一年还真的可以等到一两个。那晚又听到Luis的哭声，自己也愣了一下。

Luis喝得酩酊大醉，抱着他吻他的脸，他的唇，眼中透着绝望，一直在重复着「我从千禧年就钟意你」，又糊里糊涂的说些没头脑、Reimund根本听不懂的话，譬如「他说我的命很好的，你知不知道？」「你得到我，你也会飞黄腾达的」。

Reimund不知道那个「他」是指谁，也不知道「命很好」「飞黄腾达」都是什么意思，只是听到「喜欢」二字，就激动得后脑发麻，他把Luis按在床上狠狠的干，一边抱着他说：「那你以后都不要离开我，Luis」。

Luis说：「好。」

Luis又失恋了。不过这次好一点，他拿到了一栋Riccardo开发的豪宅物业做分手费。虽然他最开始没有打算要，不过接受了，便代表两清了。

Luis更忙了，那晚之后，Reimund总没机会见到他。向好多朋友打听他最近如何，得到的答案总是：「他是个工作狂」。试探着问起分手的事，大家甚至不知道Luis已经和Riccardo分开，看来Riccardo还在暗中保护Luis，两个人也没公布任何事。

Reimund只好到电影院去，屏幕上在演Luis的新片，是讲赌场趣事的。Reimund看着出品公司，突然发现这位澳门老板似乎同他爸爸有过几次照面，想起来也算认识。

周先生。他想起他爸爸是这样介绍那个人的。

出了电影院，Reimund开车。不夜城这么小，他却跟Luis断了联系。Luis好似人间蒸发，又不是，他还活跃在银幕上。

2013年末一场酒会，Reimund也受了邀请，为了庆祝Luis再次同这位澳门老板合作。

其实是个私人聚会。

他远远看见Luis，想上前打招呼，脚步却放缓。看见周先生从人群中来到Luis身边，递给他香槟酒。Luis摇头，周先生说了什么，Luis便喝了。

Reimund察觉Luis变了样。

笑容不像原来那样吝啬，也非曾经那种胆怯。眼睛经常湿漉漉的，仿佛蒙着一层水汽，但嘴角却在上扬。很少再对着镜头摆出可爱的卖萌模样，不需要见人时，就坐在角落里端着香槟酒发呆，需要时就举着酒杯露出温柔又敷衍的笑脸。

Reimund想上前去打个招呼，想说：「你过的怎么样？」，却被圈内其他好友拦住了。寒暄一番再回头，Luis已经不在场内了。

Luis和周先生合作越来越多。Reimund再接到Luis的电话，电话里Luis哭着说，「出了事」。

到底出了什么事？一向不喜欢把隐私说透彻的Luis说的含含糊糊，Reimund只能空泛的安慰，说些「别怕」。

Reimund只知道这件事发生后，Ronnie要给Riccardo打电话，求后者帮忙。几年前，Riccardo和长子生母已经分手，这几年颇有要同Luis再续前缘的意思。只是Luis一直自己咬着牙不肯回去，一向冷静的Luis在Ronnie要打电话给Riccardo时，突然大喊道：「不行！」，然后自己拨通周先生的号码。

最后还是周先生把事情摆平了。也不奇怪，这位周先生早些年加入黑帮，杀人越货的事都做过，别说摆平一点小事了。

Reimund笑自己太傻。他在电话里说了那么多次「我可以帮你」，Luis还是把其他人放在最前面。只不过因为在大陆拍电视剧时，Luis饮醉酒把他当作Riccardo同他上过床，之后吓得大病一场；又因为同Riccardo吵架再次上了床，结果导致Riccardo果断离开。Reimund便为了他等了十五年，觉得自己有机会，像个傻瓜。

Reimund决定开始新生活，Luis却一个电话打来。

「一起吃宵夜吧。」Luis说。

多年未见，吃宵夜像在约会。填饱肚子，Luis点了两份糖水，对他说：「到我公司来吧」。

「你公司？」

「13年成立的，难得有这样机会。这样做也方便周先生的生意，你们上次见过的。」Luis苦笑。「其实我一直把你当亲弟弟来的。」

新公司刚起步，总需要人帮扶，Luis总会想起当年，自己唱歌还不如Reimund好听，也会去帮那个人。自然而然的想到如今最合适帮自己的人就是Reimund。

Reimund万死不辞，答应一定会来。宵夜之后，Reimund送Luis到地下停车库，看见Luis对车旁听着另一辆黑车，Reimund觉得司机很眼熟。

司机下了车，毕恭毕敬对Luis说：「周先生请您过去」。

Reimund回到家，洗了好久的热水澡，想把自己的大脑冲到清清楚楚别再做白日梦。本已经决定要走，竟然动了如此幼稚的想留下的念头，以为自己签约了Luis的公司就有机会每日见到他，日久生情。如今看来，Luis早就找到下一个男朋友。

Reimund延期了和Luis签约的时间，装作鸵鸟，充耳不闻。2015年Reimund还会特别恨自己忘不掉Luis，毕竟他已经不年轻，而Luis也已经45岁。幼稚过活每一天，被困于情感的牢笼，不如重新开始，做个长大的人。

只是每每想到如此，就动恻隐之心，就会想起Luis是否也足够坚强，会不会还在独自一人时偷偷哭泣。如果是那样的话——他还走得掉吗？

又过了一年，Riccardo 创立了公共电视台。Luis刚过完生日，便又忙碌起来。

不过也是到了17年的年末，Reimund才知道，Luis在那次生日聚会后不久，便开始投身跟Riccardo合作，一起在电视台推出剧集。

Reimund不明白为什么他们怎么还会有瓜葛？之前Luis一副死也不会回去那人身边的样子，如今却再次和好如初，再次合作，简直是太奇怪了。Reimund问了很多朋友，最后才知道，Luis在生日宴上喝醉说走嘴，说希望Riccardo「飞黄腾达」。

那是真心话。

Reimund突然想起，很多年前那一晚，Luis哭着说：「我的命很好的，你得到我，你也会飞黄腾达的。」

而那晚究竟是何意思，他也不得而知。

Reimund约了Luis见面，到了Luis公司，看到那位周先生从Luis的办公室走出来。Reimund在他面前站住了，他说：「我是来签约的。等我成了这里的艺人，就可以天天见到他了。」他说这话时有点火药味。

周先生笑了，对他点了个头就走了。Reimund反而被这态度惹了一肚子气。

Luis在办公室里等他，穿着清爽的白色棉T和浅色牛仔裤，Reimund进来时，Luis对来人笑，还对他招手。

Reimund的一肚子气便全消了。

那晚，Luis躺在他的怀里，Reimund轻声问他「飞黄腾达」的意思。

可Luis什么都没说，只是把他抱紧了。

Reimund清楚的感觉到他还需要自己。他脑内回闪许多往事，十五岁时在电视上看见那个人揭下面具的镜头，他放弃了继承家业，挤破头都要来到那个人当时工作的娱乐电视台。结果只合作了一部戏，那个人就走了。这几年来，偶尔也有电话和碰面，偶尔也和那个人做爱，但不用说他也知道，是Luis和Riccardo产生争执之后，他才得到漫长等待的一个奖赏。像听话的孩子得到一块劣质糖，大脑兴奋，短暂快乐，在饥饿中无法停下渴望下一块糖。

在Reimund看来，Riccardo只有一次对Luis不够好，就是他们分手那次。或许Luis早就原谅他了吧，那只是一次瑕不掩瑜。可他又不懂这位周先生。

刚认识他时Luis还是个起步的小演员，如今已经是两家影视公司的老板了。

Reimund以「周先生的秘密」为签约代价，套了另一个故事。原来这位周先生在09年便认识了Luis，一直非常欣赏他，还投资出品了他主演的很多电影。但他们直到13年才在一起。周先生出身所致，为人铁腕政策，不太好讲话，却也可以在大庭广众下为Luis折腰，让他在话口里占上风，实在是宠爱有加。这些年，Luis的公司不断在跟他的合作和他的帮助下生意兴隆，Luis对他是感激的。Riccardo本不可以分享，那次生日宴上，他也没想到，Luis这些年竟如此忠心耿耿，喝的烂醉还想着他。

Reimund希望Luis能真的开心，因为他看到Luis如今眼角如今已经爬上皱纹。他只有在Reimund面前，还会像19年前那样去笑，做个奇怪的卖萌表情逗他。

Reimund铁了心，便知这样就足够。

但那笑容终究可爱至极，Reimund忍不住在上班时偷偷躲着一群员工亲了老板。天天如此，不知何时衍生成办公室打炮。最后Luis没办法，抽了间屋子重新装修弄成了贵宾室，想做了进去做，免得被其他人发现。

周先生自然也会被请进「贵宾室」。Reimund知道后，真生气假发挥，故意把自己喝了六分醉，却装作十分，问Luis心底里一直疑问的：「是不是因为我不够他们对你好，没有在事业上帮过你，你才从不肯考虑我？」

Luis什么也没讲，去为他泡了一杯醒酒茶。哄他喝了，让他睡在自己怀里，又低头亲他的额头。

然后第二天，他继续叫Luis「老板」，Luis对他点头致意，一切如常。

Reimund知道，很多故事不需要真相。

有时真相太过残忍，Reimund和Luis都希望一切就像故事那样，不需要揭露真相。

比如Reimund很清楚当年周先生为Luis摆平的是什么事。

那杯Luis在酒会上不愿意喝的香槟酒里放了药，周先生从09年追Luis到13年，始终得不到这个清冷男人的回应。曾经他还忌惮着Riccardo的势力，如今Luis没了依靠，周先生那杯迷奸酒递的刚刚好。即便Luis不愿喝，他也有话术逼Luis喝。

周先生驮着Luis进了房间，撕坏他的衣服，在他的哭声中占有他。只有他痛苦，他才会永远刻骨铭心。

周先生甚至还录了像。

在那个泄露了的视频里，摄像机先是对着一个男人的双腿之间，拍他如何乘着药力乖乖用被撑开的肉穴吞吐男人粗长的性器。然后摇晃着向上，录下他沾着粘液的小麦色肚皮，他激凸的夹着乳链的乳头，他被吮出红痕的脖颈，他用手挡着在哭泣的脸。然后镜头晃动着，显然两位当事人在争执，录像者粗暴的扯开他的手，镜头晃着贴在他的脸上。

是Luis，还在为自己失禁高潮而羞耻的Luis。

那天，Reimund看见周先生拉着领带下楼，喝酒同众人狂欢，显然一副神清气爽，便知道事情不妙。上楼才发现Luis在浴缸中双眼猩红。

所以那个黑客视频泄露者来威胁他要曝光全部母带时，Luis先后给了两大笔钱，还没办法要回母带。最后事情让Ronnie知道了，他还以为那是Riccardo和Luis的录像，只有Luis自己知道是怎么回事，便焦急的打通了周先生的电话。

Reimund不是不知道，只是不介意。

在Reimund心中，他的神永远是洁白无瑕的。

真相是什么呢？

如果让Reimund做记者，做文字工作者去写一个爱情小说，他或许会像上面他幻想这个故事这样写，然后给故事一个好的结局：Luis终于想通一切，战胜伤痛，选择真心爱他的那个人。然后画上「Happy Ending」，故事圆满的结束。

不过，其实他也没有亲眼目睹Luis的全部故事。

只言片语，拼拼凑凑，不过是他躺在沙发闲暇时推断的一切。不过是——只有他对Luis还不够好，才不能得到Luis全部的爱，只有这样才能让他心平气和忍受一切。

毕竟对他唯一的真相便是当他说「那你以后都不要离开我」时，Luis答应了并在接下来的人生中从未食言。

他以为他足够了解Luis的全部。

那么，真相到底是什么呢？

Luis还有一部分对所有人保密的故事。因此在深夜时，偶尔想起Reimund问他「飞黄腾达」的意思，就抓紧脖子上的项链吊坠，心隐隐抽痛。

他一生的命运和爱，始自于一位泰国大师的批语。

那年，飞去泰国的Riccardo算了一卦。大师说：「Luis的命好」。

「有多好呢？」

「——旺。在娱乐事业上轻轻松松，不需要劳苦就能发达。旺他人。得到他的人，无论做娱乐事业，还是其他生意，就能飞黄腾达。只不过。」

大师顿了顿，「伤己利人罢了。如果他旺他人，自己变成了替人消灾的受难者，所谓守恒。比如现在你想卖掉股份大赚一笔，他说不得就会死。」

「怎样让他不死，长久都保护我呢？」

「——不如，送他块护身符，挂在颈上，再痛也就不会死了。只不过为了偿还这生命，他要非常劳碌才行，非常劳碌。再也不能像原来的命那样，轻松的成功了。」

再痛也就不会死了。

Luis一直想不通如此高高在上的Riccardo如何会倾心自己，直到Riccardo的长子降生，大师说，「这孩子的母亲更旺你呢，Riccardo先生」。Luis终于发现原来自己只是一个帮人逆天改命的承受者。没有了用处，便没了留下的意义。他尝试争辩，Riccardo还是那样绅士的不瘟不火的对他讲：「对不起，不如我补偿你？你要什么呢？物业怎么样？」态度就像最开始他们认识时，每晚上床第二天清晨Riccardo都留一摞钱给他，仿佛他是一只出来卖的鸭。 

只不过魔咒灵验罢了。痛，就会记住是第一个，也是永远的一个。

而周先生又有什么不同吗？当年他在商场参加路演，站在高处的周先生不也是在这个机会看见了他，想借助他改命罢了。

Luis本已心灰意冷，却又在长年的相处中无法将双眼移开周先生。他真的很幼稚，像个大男孩一样不谨慎的处理他的爱。

渴望归属感和恨意，戏弄纠缠，情欲抵不过资本的游戏。

真的能说那和爱无关吗？

还是说，这样畸形又不健康的关系，到底给他欢愉，还是毁了他呢？毕竟，如今这那两个男人的电影公司和电视台无一不赚到钵满盆满。

这就是Reimund永远不会知道、也不会想象到的故事。因为Reimund是那样阳光的大男孩，是陪伴着他，让他心生无限感激并因此想要保护的弟弟。

Luis站在办公室的落地窗前。如果那与爱无关的话，他们不过是普通人罢了，七情六欲又怎样凭自己控制，怎么可能呢？

而在某个深夜里，Reimund又得空观看好莱坞的黑白默片电影。

电影里，正演到一处童谣，白人男孩夹着报纸，边跑边唱着：

「太阳寒星藏进天空，盛放山峰奔向苍穹。」


End file.
